Annallel Goddess of Color
by Carebear005
Summary: Annallel and Eros[cupid] are madly in love and always want to be together. however Eros's mother, Aphrodite, is insanely jealous of Annallel and will do anything to get rid of her. my 1st story ever. plz R&R.


**Annallel – Goddess of Colors**

One of the first goddesses that came to be was named Athene. She was the goddess of weaving and other household arts. She had a daughter with Zeus, whom they decided to name Annallel. Annallel had the power of color, which brought color to the world. When Annellel was only ten, she would travel down to earth and help the mortals that needed it. She loved her power, and would use it whenever she could.

By the age of 17, Annallel was the most beautiful creature on the earth. She had pale skin that was a soft as a rose petal. Her hair was as golden and smooth as a golden retriever. Her eyes where soft and like crystal clear puddles of blue water. Every god wanted to be her husband but she only had her eyes set on Eros, Aphrodite's son. Aphrodite, of course, did not like Annallel because of her beauty. Aphrodite was the goddess of beauty and she was jealous of Annallel. Eros loved Annallel too, but Aphrodite would not allow Eros to go near hear.

* * *

As years went by, Annallel became more and more beautiful and Aphrodite became more and more jealous. Annallel and Eros were 22 and madly in love with each other. They would secretly meet whenever they could. Aphrodite became very suspicious about Eros disappearing for a couple of hours and then coming back with an excuse. So, one day, as Eros snuck off to see Annallel, Aphrodite decided to follow him. Annallel was down on Earth in a field of plain white daisies. While waiting for Eros, she was giving color to the daisies. She was turning some pink, some blue, and others yellow, and so on. The field of daisies was an extremely large area. It was miles and miles long. All along the field, there were patches of colored and uncolored daisies, for Eros and Annallel had met there many times before. As Aphrodite secretly followed Eros down to Earth, she became more suspicious. As they reached the meadow, Eros started running. Aphrodite hid behind a bush at the edge of the field. She peered around the bush and saw Annallel and Eros running towards each other and then hugging. Aphrodite became furious! She went back to Mount Olympus to think of some horrible punishment to hurt Annallel.

So Aphrodite thought of many ways to punish and maybe even get rid of Annallel. She finally decided to go down to the underworld and woo Hades to make him do anything she wanted. Then she would convince him to go up to the surface of the earth and turn everything dark and colorless, even Mount Olympus. Everyone would be in horrible, nasty moods. There would be no happiness or color in the world. Then it would be up to Annallel to return everything back to normal, which would be an impossible job to do along. But, before Aphrodite was able to do all of that, she would have to find some way of keeping Eros away from Annallel so he couldn't help her. She decided that when he got home, she would lock him in a tower, far away. So when Eros got home, she did just that. There was no way for him to escape. Then, Aphrodite traveled down to the underworld to complete her plan. Hades agreed to turn the world dark for Aphrodite. He got into his chariot, which was drawn by horrible dark creatures and set off around the world turning everything dark.

* * *

Once the whole world was dark, there was not a speck of color anywhere, accept on Aphrodite, whom remained as she was. Hades returned to the underworld. Aphrodite thanked him and set off to Mount Olympus to find Annallel. As she traveled, she noticed that the mortals around her were bitter and dark. She smiled to herself as she came upon Mount Olympus. On Mount Olympus, almost everything had its color back. Aphrodite was surprised that Annallel had already started to return the color so quickly.

All of the gods and goddesses seemed confused about what was going on. Aphrodite decided to quickly find Annallel. She found her at Zeus' palace restoring the color to the garden. Aphrodite rant up to Annallel with a confused and innocent look on her face. She asked Annallel what had happened. Annallel explained how she was walking up Mount Olympus when all of a sudden, a shadowy figure flew over her and the next thing she knew, everything lost its color. Aphrodite smiled to herself, but then quickly remarked that this was horrible. Aphrodite bid Annallel good luck, even though she didn't mean it, and hurried off. Annallel suddenly noticed that Aphrodite still had color and thought it was odd.

A little while later when she was just finishing Mount Olympus, Annallel passed by Aphrodite's home and overheard Aphrodite talking to her husband about what she had done. Annallel discovered that this was all of Aphrodite's doing. Annallel was furious, but at that point, there was nothing she could do, so she went on restoring color to the world.

Annallel worked tirelessly month after month to restore color to the world. She was dead exhausted. She had barely slept, none-the-less had time to keep herself beautiful. No matter how tired or grumpy she was, Annallel would always treat the humans like she would any god or goddess . She would go and return them and their things to color and leave them extra gold that she always carried with her. Then she would bid them farewell.

About a year after everything lost its color, Annallel had finished. She had returned color to every part of the world except for one thing, herself. She did not have the strength in her to give color back to herself. She had given all that she could give.

* * *

Annallel returned to Mount Olympus where the gods and goddesses were waiting for her to congratulate her and throw her a feast. But Annallel was not in the mood for that. She started for home when she saw Aphrodite standing in the crowd with a smug look on her face. Annallel felt tears coming to her eyes as she remembered Eros. Annellel became so upset that she ran down Mount Olympus, away from everyone, and to the daisy field. Once there, she had collapsed of tiredness and sadness. Annallel lied there in the daisy field sobbing for days.

As her tears fell to the ground, they spread throughout the field turning each daisy a different color. After Annallel had cried herself dry, she sat up and looked around. There were rainbows of daisies in every direction. Her tears had completely covered the entire field with color. It was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever seen. Then, all of a sudden Annallel heard a voice calling her name. It sounded far away, but then she saw a figure running towards her. As the figure got closer, Annallel realized that it was Eros. She went running towards him with tears in her eyes again. They ran into each others arms, holding each other tightly. At that moment they looked into each others watery eyes and kissed. Right then, all of the color had come back to Annallel. Then, Eros asked Annallel to marry him, and she accepted.

* * *

A few weeks later, Eros and Annallel were standing outside of Zeus's palace, getting married, for he insisted on them getting married there, because of everything they did, especially Annallel. After they were married, they told Zeus what Aphrodite had done to them. Zeus became furious. Aphrodite apologized and explained how she had been jealous of Annallel, but Zeus still decided to punish her. Zeus made it so that Aphrodite could never love anything or anyone but herself again.

* * *

Eros and Annallel moved into Annallel's old house, on the second highest hill on Mount Olympus. They were the happiest couple in the world. They would travel down to earth every so often, and help out with the mortal's needs and problems like love, money, and color. Eventually, Eros and Annallel had a child of their own, a boy, whom they decided to name Anos. Anos had the power of magical art. Anything that he would paint or draw, would come to life if he wanted it to.

For centuries, Eros, Annallel, and Anos traveled around the world helping mortals and animals. Anos even produced a few animals with his paintings, like the rabbit and the cat. Together, the family lived a very happy life. They are still believed to be around today, for sometimes Eros is known to strike his love arrow from time to time, or food will just appear to someone who desperately needs it, as if it had been magically painted there. Also, you will see colors of flowers and other things changing from white to a beautiful color that puts everyone in a great mood. Hopefully they will live on forever.


End file.
